Talk:Season 3/@comment-33690460-20190512175510
Episodes of the third season from the best to the worst: 1. Babe Loves Danger: after seeing Danger Games I would not have expected better, another great episode in which the Benry couple was almost close to success (even if I still prefer Chenry): 9/10. 2. Wet Willy's Wild Water Park: in one word fantastic, beautiful and fun and I also liked the fact that Babe eventually took the courage to slide down and break the record. I would have given more if everyone had seen the Babe record but the water park was about to close but it didn't matter. 8.5 / 10 3. Subway Girl: a more beautiful episode than this could not be done. The final challenge was perfect and exciting, pretty everything and everything. 8/10 4. Babe & the Boys: very cute and funny and I loved the story unfolding, but the perfect boy for Babe for me remains Mason Kendall. 8/10 5. Hot Bananas: fantastic episode, with a new challenge between Trip and a little boy this time he tried to make it easier but everything went awful for him! 7.5 / 10 6. Lumples: cute, but the final battle was so fake, I feel sorry for the Game Shakers but I'm glad they reached their final goal. 7/10 7. Demolition Doll House: sweet but nothing of that, it's another episode that revolves around Kenzie and in the end everything went wrong. However I liked the very pretty, fine and beautiful dollhouse even though it was eventually destroyed ... 7/10 8. Snackpot !: like almost all the episodes of this season, this one too had a bad ending, an episode ready to torture Kenzie in the end, but it is saved only for the colorful machine and for the fact that there was Super Ugly Head to torture poor Kenzie. 6.5 / 10 9. Breaking Bad News: they could simply call Cat and Robbie and not break as they did with Dub's TV. Hudson in this episode showed his greatest stupidity: fixing things when he actually knew he couldn't. However it is not bad as an episode but it could have been better .... so much better. 6.5 / 10 10. Flavor City: an episode that could also be saved and invent something new, four useless subplots and the end is even worse, it does not seem right to let the children see a man who is killed! Pretty disappointing! 5/10 11. Snoop Therapy: an episode that should not exist, the therapy has already been seen a lot of times on Nickelodeon why put it also in the Game Shakers team, eh? What does it mean? Again the tortures of Kenzie, continuous massacre, nothing new, only Hudson is saved. 5/10 12. Super Ugly Head: stay away from this thing! This episode was invented only to torture Kenzie! I have nothing else to say. 5/10 13. Escape From Utah !: it was the worst episode until Hungru Hungry Hypno arrived, of course the ending is just a horrible stuff, even the story, etc. it wasn't fun it was just a waste to watch this awkward stupid stuff. 4.5 / 10 14. Hungry Hungry Hypno: oh ... but hello! Worst episode of the season and the series, everything sucks! Kenzie is hypnotized by being super hungry, ok ... but why eat everything? Expired stuff, in the trash can, even the care to break the spell was meaningless. I have no words, this episode is disgusting. 4/10